User talk:Hydrocarbon1997
Archives *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive One|'Archive One']] (10/9/12 to 4/13/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (4/13/13 to 7/16/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (7/16/13 to 11/9/13) *[[User talk: Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (11/9/13 to 1/16/14) ...? Okay so I also messaged Wind about this. According to Wind, I didn't post within seven days but, thing is, I did. You posted on the 6th, making my 7-day deadline the 13th. I posted on the 13th... MESSAGE Hey :) I'm delivering a message from Bach regarding claims, in which I quote, Basically the quote explains all >~< "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry ; n ; Dude, believe me, I've been thinking of how to tell you this but... I really want Faith to be a huntress. From the very start I really do and I didn't expect you to actually want Chase and her to be dating or something ; n ; Sorry, but as her creator, I think she really fits to be a huntress and... being a huntress... I think you already know what that means... :( I'm really sorry I hope you won't get angry at me ; - ; Posted Yup. 07:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure! And I posted on Andre Knight question On the cabin page it says he's leading a quest, not that he's led one, so is the quest over? cuz if it is the cabin page should be changed to led quest, cuz that template only counts for quests that are completed Dante and Minna hey hydro. can dante and minna have a "relationship"? Re:Kesha Sure, no problem. Actually, I can see many reasons to let her go. Kesha kinda doesn't do much :/ To me, she's just submissive to almost everything and is too shy to do anything >.> Alright..well, my fever got down last week. I wasn't admitted to the hospital, since I ate properly (sorta) >.> OM I do not want to remember how I was forced to eat. Re: Le proposal sure i guess we can rp them first and see if they work out. Re: Posted posted :D ^^ posted. and yes, it was very smelly. >.<" XD Re:Skype I'll get to it once I finish printing a project of mine downstairs :) Re:kaelie I'm pretty sure she lives in the oracle's cave, but I was told to put her under the main cabin count as well. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Cheryl/Marcellus so are they going to date or no? (btw im only iris messaging u because i logged out of chat.) cause im fine with them dating sure. here or there? >.< and i'll get back on chat RP forum sure. ill make it. >.< and im going to be a slow replier today. just got a shit load of homework from school (YAY! *add sarcasm*) Forum is made! ^^ and uh, i left cheryl's space blank for now because i have no idea what should happen in this rp. posted ^^ (ill get on chat later, im too busy doing hw) posted back. posted! ^^ >.< My avie is hiccup from how to train your dragon. speaking of that ive been meaning to change it. and posted! ^^ lol. it's from a really old cartoon called W.I.T.C.H. posted back. posted! posted! ^^ posted! Dang he doesn't have a clue does he. lol i wonder what his reaction would be if he found out cheryl made them... >.< yeah i guess he wouldn't >.<" posted! ^^ Nuuuuu! dont make him a drunk. it doesn't suit him. >.< and posted :3